Nightmares and Embarrassment
by kaida-amarante
Summary: Bill has been having nightmares for a while now and refuses to sleep. So when Tom finds out, what will be revealed about the two? Summary kinda sucks, sorry...One-sided twincest! Don't like, don't read. May be completed later.


** AN: I do NOT own Tokio Hotel. Well, this is just a random thing I've been working on for a while now. Depending on your reactions, I may expand on it. If you want me to, let me know, alright? Thanks for reading and please enjoy! Note: One-Sided TomxBill twincest**

Bill sighed and turned on his soft bed, the comforters lying softly over his bare chest, as if trying to cradle him into sleep. However, he knew he couldn't. After those nightmares he been having recently, he couldn't bring himself to close his eyes at night. Instead he would shut his door and turn off all the lights so that he wouldn't worry his brother but would stay there and stare up at the moonlit ceiling hanging above him. However, being twins, his older brother knew something was wrong. Luckily, he didn't know what that something was.

They were old enough now that Bill would be ashamed if Tom knew that he was scared to sleep because of nightmares. Not to mention that if Georg or Gustav found out, he would probably never live it down. It would be better if he just kept it to himself. Black hair fell over Bill's face as he turned onto his side, like a curtain falling over him, dragging him into a restless sleep.

And once again he was running. No matter what happened in the dream, he couldn't stop. He just kept running, his chest and legs burning, his breaths coming as pants and gasps that he couldn't keep. Almost as if he couldn't breathe at all, like he was being tortured. His running didn't even slow as he stared down the bloodstained road he was on, glancing uneasily at the corpses lining it. It didn't slow when he saw Georg's body with the others. Or when he saw Gustav lying next to the bassist. The scenery around him changed and he sighed, relieved that he hadn't seen his brother's body, knowing that an image like that would break him. Suddenly he stopped running, standing on the ledge of a building exactly like the one in the video for "Don't Jump". He stared down at the ground far below him, knowing that he wouldn't jump. However, he felt a hand on his back, pushing him. As he fell, he turned and stared into the smiling face of his twin brother. And he fell. Never stopping. Still seeing his brother's face. He broke, a scream escaping his lips as he fell.

With a jolt, Bill woke up, surprised to find himself wrapped in Tom's arms. That was when he realized that tears were falling down his face and his throat was raw, presumably from screaming. His brother stopped shaking him as he stared down into brown eyes exactly like his own. With a slight grimace, Bill wrapped his arms around his brother, tears falling like rain down his face. Tom sighed and started rubbing his brother's back in soothing circles. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"No, I woke up screaming and crying because I was dreaming about unicorns and rainbows." Bill rolled his eyes and leaned into his brother. "Idiot…"

"With you, that wouldn't surprise me." Tom laughed a bit and pulled away, staring into a face identical to his. Bill's hair was down and lying straight down his back and there was no makeup on his face, a sight to behold. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Bill stared into his brother's face, lit by moonlight and seeming to shine like an angel's in the darkened room. At that time, he realized, his own was probably shrouded in darkness, harshening his features. His brother's brown eyes suddenly softened as he unhooked one of the arms surrounding the younger twin and instead softly wiped away tears. Unused to this kind of serene gentleness, Bill flinched a bit before leaning into the touch. "Not really. You were the only one that didn't end up…" A moment of hesitation. "Dead." His voice was nothing more than a whisper at this point as he thought back on the dream, making his eyes flood over with tears again. This would never stop. He knew that now. Just like the running and falling in the dream, this wouldn't stop until he died.

The tears continued to fall as Bill reached up and grabbed the hand resting on his cheek, giving it a slight squeeze. Worried eyes watched him as his body started shaking as he gave in and sobbed, holding his brother's hand tightly. "Billa…how did you die in this dream of yours? Was it bad?" Tom asked the questions softly, his voice hesitant and full of fear. There was an ominous feeling gnawing at his gut about the answer as he watched the shaking get worse.

"You killed me."

Tom felt himself go numb.

"You pushed me off of a building, smiling."

How could that be?

"I was falling…!"

His brother's voice was getting frantic.

"I wouldn't stop falling! You killed me! I was…so scared…"

"Bill, stop."

"Why did you kill me?"

"Bill, stop it!" Venom laced Tom's voice, making Bill's head snap up and wide brown eyes stared up at him in fear. "Listen to what you're saying! Do you really think I would kill you? You're my brother! The most important person in the world to me! I love you, Bill! So why would I kill you?" A moment later, Bill was lying on his back, Tom pinning his wrists down with a single hand and Bill's legs with his knees. Emotions ran rampant through each boy as they stared into each other's eyes, both faces red with a blush. "I would never hurt you, Bill. Let alone kill you." Tom leaned his head down and placed it next to his brother's. "I love you too much to." Hot breath brushed his brother's bare neck, sending shivers down the black-haired boy's back.

Shying away from his brother, Bill turned his head away and stared instead at a wall, pretending none of this was happening. "But you did and that's all th-" With a slight growl, Tom used his free hand to force his brother to look at him again before pressing his lips against the younger ones. Bill's brown eyes widened in shock and stared down into his twin's half closed ones, shuddering at the hunger etched into them. When Tom finally pulled away, brushing his blonde dreadlocks over his shoulder, Bill stared up at him, his lips parted in shock.

Tom sighed and turned away, releasing his brother and sitting on the edge of the bed, hiding his face in his hands as he realized what happened. He heard the sheets and blankets shuffle as his brother pulled himself into a sitting position. "Listen, Bill…I…"

"What…the hell? Tom…?"

"I don't know, Billa. I don't know…I just…" Tom sighed and looked back at his twin. "I don't know. I acted on an impulse. That's all." Noticing the fear on his twins face made him turn back around and stare at the ground beneath the bed.

More shuffles. Bill sat next to his twin, pulling his knees up to his chest. "Impulse? What made you act on an impulse to kiss your own twin brother?"

"You were scared. That's what it was. I couldn't stand to see you so scared."

"Why?"

"I already told you. I love you. That's why. When you're scared, I'm scared. I was freaking out when I heard you scream." Tom grabbed his brother's hand. "I thought something horrible had happened to you. I wouldn't have been able to live with that, Bill. When I ran in here…" Tom's face twisted in pain. "You were screaming and crying,

twisting around like you were in pain…it was horrible…but I didn't know what to do. So I just…held you…and tried to wake you up. But I didn't cry. No, I knew that things would be a lot worse if you woke up and I was crying. So when I saw how badly it affected you, I just had to…" Tom glanced back at his brother hesitantly before kissing the brunette again. "Do that."

Bill pulled his hand away from his twin and backed up a bit, biting at his lower lip. "Tom…we're brothers…twins…It's not…right…"

"I know that. Do you think I don't?" Tom stared at the floor again. "Next time you start having nightmares, come find me, alright? I won't make fun of you or anything." He stood up and started walking off, stopping mid-step and turning so that he was smiling at his twin. "After all, you're my baby brother, and I love you." It was only after the boy left the room that Bill allowed himself to fall back asleep, having not a single dream afterwards.


End file.
